


behind closed doors

by dragonesdepapel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel
Summary: She kept a mental list of things that Ladybug had done that would have been impossible to accomplish as Marinette. Getting to places in time? Check. Saving Paris from supervillains? Check. Making out with Adrien Agreste? Check.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien - Relationship, hi i've been out of this fandom for years and have no idea how you guys tag anymore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	behind closed doors

Marinette had learned not to trust anything good that happened to her while being transformed. Yeah, she knew that those things had really occurred and she was incredibly grateful for them, but she also knew that it was all because of Ladybug’s luck. She kept a mental list of things that Ladybug had done that would have been impossible to accomplish as Marinette. Getting to places in time? Check. Saving Paris from supervillains? Check. Finding the exact amount of money she needed to buy that fabric she had fallen in love with lying on the street? Check. Making out with Adrien Agreste? Check. 

Not that she had already added that last one to the list yet. She was rather occupied with living it at the moment. 

Later she would think that there were some things that simple, plain Marinette might have managed to do. For example, she probably would have ended up locked up in a closet with Adrien if she had been standing in the same spot at the same time that Ladybug had been just a few minutes prior. And she would have definitely been more worried about making sure Adrien wasn’t hurt than about getting back to the fight. 

It was less clear if Marinette could have gathered enough confidence to cup his face with her hand while she searched him for injuries. But, and here was the important part, there was no way in hell Adrien could have looked at Marinette with the same reverence he had looked at Ladybug with. 

Still, it was Marinette’s impulsiveness what had made Ladybug press her lips against his, she could give her that much. 

Some part of her thought that this was cheating. That it was Ladybug, not Marinette who was being kissed by the most gorgeous boy in all of Paris. But, for the most part, she found that with the warmth of his hands on her hips she didn’t really mind. 

Mostly because it was actually kind of hard to think of anything that wasn’t the feeling of his lips against hers. Like finding a way out of that closet or the akuma that was running free around Paris. She would probably had still chosen the same, had she been capable of questioning her actions. 

Perhaps it was because she felt like maybe this was supposed to happen. The sequence of events that had led her to this moment had been a bit ridiculous, to be honest. She couldn’t help but to feel that there was something more at play. Besides, her luck had never failed her before, why would it start doing it now? 

Maybe the universe and the stars and the mystic powers that rigged this world wanted her there, making out with her crush in a dusty closet while dressed up as a superhero. And you know, destiny works in mysterious ways, who was she to question it? 

There were other things that Marinette should have taken into consideration, had she been in a position to do so. Her transformation, for example. But even if she could bring herself to remember that she had limited time, she would not be sure of how much had already passed. It could be mere seconds or hours for all she cared. The truth was that Marinette had lost all notion of time and space the moment she had kissed Adrien and she wasn’t planning on regaining it any soon. 

Of course life didn’t have any consideration for her wishes and the akuma wreaking havoc outside waited for no-one. A loud crash resounded around them. It wasn’t enough to get them to stop, but it did remind Marinette that there was a world outside of that closet. 

Chat can handle it for a few more minutes. 

(She was selfish and she knew it, it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t feel bad about it afterwards.) 

The thought made her pause though. She didn’t doubt that Chat was already in the scene. It never took long for him to arrive. But she couldn’t be sure that he was there taking care of the akuma while he waited for her. That’s what she wanted to believe he would do, but her cat had a tendency for doing the unexpected. What if he heard that she was actually the first one to arrive and worried when he couldn’t find her? What if he went looking for her? 

What if he found her sitting on Adrien’s lap, kissing him senseless? 

Marinette might be selfish, but she was not going to make her best friend go through that. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry Adrien, but Chat… I can’t,” she said, trying to put some distance between them. 

The boy just looked at her, confusion written across his face. 

“The akuma, I have to go,” she tried again while she got up and walked towards the door. She didn’t really have time for the boy to get back his bearings. 

“Right,” he said, but she didn’t actually hear him move. 

The door didn’t open when she turned the handle. She resisted the urge to groan in frustration. Now that she had actually stopped and thought about her actions, she realized she needed to get out of there immediately. 

Because there was an attack going on, and because she had left Chat to fend for himself, and because she needed to be careful with her time, and because she needed to get as far from Adrien as possible. And probably because of a dozen reasons more that she couldn’t think of right now because she could still remember the taste of Adrien’s mouth and the feeling of her hands on his hair and damn it she was supposed to be focusing here! 

She kicked the door. 

It flew wide open and, honestly, no-one was more surprised than her at having found an escape route so easily. She’d probably have to add it to her list of impossible things too. 

Her first instinct was to run and get as far from there as possible, but it didn’t really seem fair to Adrien. She didn’t want him to think that she was running away from him. Even if she kinda was. But she didn’t regret what had happened, and she couldn’t bear the thought of him believing that she did. 

“Well, that was fun. Maybe I’ll see you around?” she said, turning back to look at him. 

He had gotten up and approached the door, but he was still a few steps behind her. He nodded his head, and she couldn’t help but notice the contented smile that adorned his face. And the red on his cheeks. And his now messy hair. 

Where was she? Oh yeah, about to leave. 

She smiled back at him and even managed a wink. She felt like she deserved that wink. She had, after all, kissed Adrien Agreste, which was no small feat. 

She turned again and left, impatient to join his kitty in battle.

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this thing that has been in my drafts for over three years and goes back to catching up with season 3*


End file.
